BloodClan Rising
by sweetcandycane
Summary: A new generation has begun. Join Reflexionkit as she embarks on a grand journey. A journey no cat has ever had to face. This is a new generation of Forbidden love, adventure, new friendship and tragic endings. Some say it will be their last. Will it?


**AN: **Welcome to my _first _fanfic. Welcome to my Warriors! I'm going to be _trying _to update this frequently. I have other stories in mind too, so I won't only be updating this one. I have a Twilight fanfic I'm about to type up. Anyways, here's the alliance!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Warriors, Erin Hunter does. I only own my Clans, characters and the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>SunClan…<span>

Leader- Shiningstar: A calico she-cat with golden splashes.

Deputy- Tornadoslash: A black tom with brown cheetah-like spots.

_Apprentice- Spotpaw_

Medicine Cat- Coalfur: A pitch black tom.

Warriors…

Larklight: A dark blue-gray she-cat.

Blackraven: A black-and-gray patched tom.

_Apprentice- Dustpaw_

Firefox: A dark ginger tom.

Bumblefall: A golden brown tabby tom with black stripes.

Wolfmuzzle: A dark gray tom.

Moonripple: A light blue-gray she-cat with silver dapples.

Bearstripe: A ginger tom with lighter stripes.

_Apprentice- Mossypaw_

Foxspirit: A auburn tom.

Mistpatch: A dark smoky gray she-cat.

Shadowskull: A dark gray tom with black paws, chest, underbelly and tail.

Shrewfang: A gray tom with black tiger stripes.

Dustrabbit: A light brown tabby tom.

Spoflake: A white she-cat with light brown spots.

Apprentices…

Mossypaw: A dark ginger she-cat.

Queens…

Hollyfeather: A dark black she-cat. Mother to Foxspirit's kits: Reflexionkit(A silver she-cat with black-and-blue gray dapples), Pepperkit(A silver dappled she-cat), Slashkit(A dark gray tabby tom with black paws).

Droughtshrew: A brown dappled she-cat with golden flecks. Mother to Bearstripe's kits: Dark-kit(A black tom) and Violetkit(A black she-cat).

Elders…

Lakewave: A dark blue-gray tabby tom.

Frostwhisker: A white she-cat with silver dapples.

DarkClan…

Leader- Rushstar: A muscular tabby tom.

Deputy- Yarrowfoot: A dark brown tabby tom.

Medicine Cat- Raspberrywhisper: A red-brown she-cat with white muzzle, chest and tail.

_Apprentice- Spottedpaw_

Warriors…

Springlegs: A russet colored tom.

Blazefoot: A dark ginger tom.

Songbird: A brown dappled she-cat with golden paws.

_Apprentice- Birdpaw_

Rabbitwillow: A calico she-cat.

Ferretswipe: A tabby tom.

Tabbyflight: A dark tabby tom with gray patches and black tipped tail.

Saplight: A golden brown she-cat with darker dapples.

Runningwolf: A black tabby tom.

_Apprentice- Tigerpaw_

Sweetrose: A creamy she-cat with lighter patches.

Branchtree: A light brown tabby tom with darker tail.

Duckfeather: A dark brown tom with gray patches.

Brownbear: A brown tabby tom.

Mousewhisker: A gray tabby tom with lighter spotted tail.

Icefawn: A silver dappled she-cat.

_Apprentice- Spiritpaw_

Soulpure: A black-and-silver patched she-cat.

Apprentices….

Spottdpaw: A creamy-and-brown dappled she-cat.

Birdpaw: A coal black she-cat.

Tigerpaw: A dark tabby tom.

Spiritpaw: A black tom.

Queens…

Pebblesplash: A gray dappled she-cat. Mother to Runningwolf's kits: Talonkit(A gray tabby tom) and Gorgekit(a dark blue-gray tom with black front paws).

Elders…

Dreamwish: A dark brown tabby she-cat.

Heronflight: A tan colored tom.

EveningClan…

Leader- Birchstar: A gray tom.

Deputy- Yewfoot: A dark ginger tom.

_Apprentice- Owlpaw_

Medicine Cat- Eaglefly: A black-and-brown patched tabby tom.

Warriors…

Dashfoot: A golden brown tom.

Leafstrike: A golden brown she-cat with white dapples.

Bugheart: A tabby tom.

Tallpine: A massive gray tabby tom.

Flightwing: A tortoiseshell she-cat.

_Apprentice- Poppypaw_

Waterblaze: A ginger-and-blue gray patched tom.

Russetrat: A russet colored tom.

Stickleaf: A dappled she-cat.

Bluejay: A blue-gray dappled she-cat.

Jaybird: A black tom.

Sacredfang: A black tom with brown patches.

_Apprentice- Fishpaw_

Loudstorm: A tabby tom with ginger tipped tail.

Apprentices…

Owlpaw: A pale gray tabby tom.

Poppypaw: A dark creamy she-cat.

Fishpaw: A pale gray tom with darker flecks.

Queens…

Honeysweet: A white she-cat with creamy patches. Mother to Birchstar's kits: Littlekit(A golden brown tabby tom), Moltedkit(A gray molted tom), and Jaggedkit(A creamy tom with gray patches).

Elders…

Lashtail: A dark gray tabby tom.

Shyheart: A fluffy white she-cat.

Spiderweb: A black tom.

DuskClan…

Leader- Evengingstar: A gray she-cat with silver dapples.

Deputy- Deathmouse: A black tom.

Medicine Cat- Herbfrost: A golden-and-brown dappled she-cat.

Warriors…

Mysterybird: A brown tabby she-cat with white, golden, gray and black splashes.

Evedawn: A black tom.

Redflame: A massive ginger tom.

Sandswipe: A pale ginger tom.

_Apprentice- Hawkpaw_

Stormcloud: A black tom with brown paws.

Seedfoot: A dark brown tabby tom.

Flashlight: A golden tom.

Bouldercrunch: A dark gray tom with black paws.

Sorrelwhisper: A tortoiseshell she-cat.

Frostdapple: A pretty silver-and-white dappled she-cat.

_Apprentice- Tawnypaw_

Puddlefoot: A handsome broad shouldered blue-gray tom.

Swiftfox: A dark auburn colored tom.

_Apprentice- Darknesspaw_

Burningspirit: A dark ginger tom.

Apprentices…

Harkpaw: A dark gray tabby tom.

Tawnypaw: A tawny colored she-cat.

Darknesspaw: A black tom.

Queens…

Raindew: A gray-and-black dappled she-cat with white splashes. Mother to Splashkit(A golden she-cat with black splashes on her face).

Elders…

Petalriver: A calico she-cat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>There ya have it. I hope you enjoy the story! I am working on the prologue right now. :D So it should be up soon! I hope anyways. Anyone have any ideas for this story, please PM me. I'll try to put it in somewhere.


End file.
